Watashi Ranka, Ore Ryoji oooo I Ranka, I Ryoji
by JAMZD
Summary: Just when Haruhi is ready to give up on her childhood dreams of going to law school and following in her mother's footsteps, Ranka makes a drastic decision—it's time for Ryoji to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi, Ranka—Ore Ryoji - I Ranka—I Ryoji**

**Hey there! SO, this is a new fanfic and I wasn't originally going to post it since it's so different from what I normally do, but, I thought hey—what the hell! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT own, no have I ever owned any characters created by Bisco Hatori.**_

**CLAIMER****:**_**I DO own any self introduced characters and plot lines.**_

_"I...I didn't get in." Haruhi blubbers. "I didn't get into any of the law schools I applied to." She whispers in shock after opening the last envelope. I watch her face turn from one of shock to devastation. "Dad, what am I going to do?"_

_ I take a moment to get my strength up before answering her. "You'll look into other options." I say firmly, going over to her to envelope her in a comforting hug._

**...**

"Welcome, respected parents and guardians, to the Ouran Academy Graduation!" Chairman Suo starts, welcoming all of us to this prestigious event. I look around nervously at the pedigree parents and wonder if they can tell I'm a commoner...or a tranny. No. Don't be stupid Ranka! Of course they can't! You look F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! I smirk and flip my prized red locks over my shoulder as the ceremony continues. About half an hour in, they finally call up Haruhi.

"Fujioka, Haruhi—our much appreciated scholarship student and member of the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" Chairman Suo announces, shaking Haruhi's hand as she climbs the stairs of the stage (dressed as a boy of course).

"YAY HARU-CHAN!" I hear someone shriek from the crowd. Undoubtedly, it's that little Haninozuka chibi.

"ATTA GIRL!" I hear another scream. That's definitely the Suo boy. I smile fondly at the thought of the Host club. Despite their garish lives and multiple impromptu trips with Haruhi, knowing them has made her a better person—she's more alive, she actually smiles. I study Haruhi's face as she accepts her diploma—despite the events of last week, she has a porcelain mask on and seems just as always. I'm guessing she hasn't told her friends yet...although Kyoya-kun is bound to know by now.

**...**

"To our graduates!" Mrs. Hitachiin beams, lifting up her glass of wine in a toast.

"To the graduates!" Everyone around the table says in agreement, their glasses directed towards Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi (who was forcibly changed into a dress designed by Mrs. Hitachiin herself as a graduation gift). Haruhi only smiles, showing no hint of the devastation I know is festering inside. By the end of the night, my belly is warm with alcohol and I'm glad we are getting an escort back to our apartment.

"Goodbye, senpais. Thank you for coming to the graduation." Haruhi smiles, bowing respectfully to all the members of the Host Club who had graduated before her and moved on to their new lives. Tamaki is attending a university for business in preparation for taking over Suo Co.; Kyoya goes to a prestigious medical school over seas; Takashi and Mitskuni have opened a dojo of their own, Takashi attends culinary school on the side, and Hikaru and Kaoru are going to attend a design school in Paris. Haruhi, had planned to attend one of her choice universities to study law—she wanted (and I hope still wants) to become a lawyer, just like Kotoko was. But unfortunately, she wasn't accepted for a scholarship to any of them, and we can't afford the tuition.

"No problem, Haru-chan!" Haninozuka chibi beams.

"Don't worry, I'll add my expenses to your debt." Kyoya says coolly, already writing it down in his black notebook. Haruhi looks unimpressed by this comment, but is unable to say anything as the Suo boy beats her to it.

"Don't worry. Daddy will pay that debt off for you and keep Mama off your back." He winks, leaning in a bit closer to Haruhi. Haruhi laughs and shakes her head.

"It's nice to know you guys haven't changed." Haruhi smiles softly.

"We'll be seeing you." Kyoya smiles almost devilishly as he ushers everyone out the door and into their awaiting limos. I turn to Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin and smile.

"Thank you for hosting the graduation dinner."

"Ah, no problem Ranka! Haruhi holds a dear spot in our hearts, and is always welcome here." Yuzuha Hitachiin smiles, holding Hikaru and Kaoru in headlocks since they had just attempted to put some of the leftover cake on their mother. The twins claw at her arms but she doesn't flinch. "Have a safe travel back!" She says. I smile and thank her again before Haruhi and I leave.

**...**

"Why don't you call them?" I ask Haruhi one morning. We're halfway through August, and all she's really done is stay home and do the chores. The only time she leaves is to go grocery shopping and to work at the local Ramen Shack. It's not really like her to do this...but I guess that now that her life-long dream has been shattered, she feels hopeless.

"They're all busy, Dad. And I don't think we could afford the long distance." She sighs, continuing to wash the dishes. I guess it's true. The only ones still in Japan are Mitskuni and Takashi, and the Suo boy. The twins had left for Paris at the beginning of the month, and Kyoya is fast tracking his way through medical school overseas. "I'm going to the supermarket. Do you need anything?" She asks as she peels off her yellow dish gloves and sets a cloth over the drying dishes. I shake my head and she leaves. I frown as I watch her now more feminine figure walk off towards the supermarket, an aura of disappointment around her.

"This isn't my Haruhi..." I whisper under my breath to no one really. Saddened and frustrated, I turn towards my vanity and continue getting ready for work. By the time Haruhi gets back, I'm all ready to go. The makeup is on, the hair is perfectly bouncy, and the fake boobs are in place.

"Later, Dad." She smiles softly before disappearing into her room for another night alone. I bite my tongue and leave the apartment, walking through the dusk streets to the tranny bar.

**...**

"Oh come on, Ranka-hime." One of my guests beg. "Have another drink with me, it'll make you feel happier." They say in a sleazy way. To get them to stop, I pretend to do a shot with them, but instead chuck the shot behind me. I pat them on the head and smile sweetly.

"Thank you, Nagasaki-kun! But now I think it's my turn to work the bar." I wink with an overly sweet voice. As soon as my back is to him, my eyes roll and I make a sound of disgust. Sure, I love the attention, but these goddamned sleaze bags are so desperate! They should just go home to their families!

"You okay there, Fujioka?" My boss asks. I nod with a sigh.

"Yeah. Can I just be on the bar for the rest of the night?" I ask.

"Is it about Haruhi?" He asks. I nod. "Take the rest of the night off with Sonada and Hayashi. You need some time to yourself." He says, mentioning my best friends. I nod tight lipped and go to get them.

**...**

"I...I just don't understand, why she won't get back up!" I whine, slamming down my shot glass on the bar table. Kaito and Misuzu swing their arms around me.

"It's okay, Ranka. She's strong! Haruhi's a fighter! She'll get out of this rut!" They cheer. I laugh tipsily and knock back another shot. I hear the jingle of the nearly deserted bar door and look to it. And I see a Host and a woman. And then it hits me. Grinning, I slam down the shot glass and bolt up.

"Friends, I know what I have to do!" I declare, my fist pointed towards the air in victory.

"What is it, Ranka!?" They ask, shocked by my sudden outburst. I grin devilishly.

"You'll see...but first we need to do some shopping." I smirk. "TO THE SUPERMARKET AND DEPARTMENT STORES!" I declare, parading out of the bar. Haruhi _will_ get to fulfill her life-long dream!

**Heeehehehehe...first chapter! What do you think Ranka is planning? Keep reading and review!**

**-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Watashi, Ranka—Ore Ryoji - I Ranka—I Ryoji**

******DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT own, no have I ever owned any characters created by Bisco Hatori.**_

**CLAIMER****:**_**I DO own any self introduced characters and plot lines.**_

"Are you sure about this, Ranka?" Misuzu asks nervously. I nod, tight lipped. I readjust the mirror of Kaito's vanity, and study the reference picture again.

"Let's do this." I say in a low, manly voice, one I haven't used in many years. Kaito looks nervous as he starts snipping away at my once prized locks. I wince as each falls to the ground. I screw my eyes shut and so that I don't have to witness my transformation...my transformation back into Ryoji Fujioka. My eyes stay screwed shut as Kaito cuts my hair, and then Misuzu dyes it into a more natural colour. Then both of them work at getting all my makeup off. After that, they turn the chair so that I can't see into the mirror, and usher me into the next room to change into my new clothes. Once I'm dressed, I take a deep breath, and then step out. I hear them gasp before I look up, and when I do, I see looks of complete, and utter shock.

"Ranka...oh my god!" Misuzu squeals, excited. I furrow my brows and step towards the full length mirror. And suddenly, I know what they're gasping about. My hair is cut in that clean but irresistibly messy way, and is a golden chestnut colour. The clothes I'm wearing emphasize the masculine physique I had once tried so hard to hide. My shoulders are outlined nicely by the crisp white navy dress shirt, and my black slacks make my ass look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I grin and spin around to face my tranny friends.

"Hello, ladies." I wink. "My name is Ryoji Fujioka, and I would be honoured to be your Host tonight." I say huskily.

"Good luck, Ranka—erm, Ryoji. I'm sure you'll get that job at the Host club." Kaito smiles, saying my guy name as if testing it. I say my goodbyes to my friends, and have to remember to put on my wig that looks like my old hair, so that Haruhi doesn't now what I'm planning. I also put on my old clothes and put the new ones in the shopping bags. I look at the clock. Perfect. Haruhi should be asleep.

**...**

I quietly crack open the apartment door, sneaking in. "See you tomorrow, Ryoji!" Misuzu smiles, waving goodbye. I carry my multiple bags to my room and unload them, also putting them neatly into my dresser and closet. I also hide my wig in the closet.

**...**

"See you later, Dad!" Haruhi smiles softly, stepping out for her shift at the Ramen Shack. I bid her adieu and then bolt into the room to get the wig off—it itches like hell! I also take off all he makeup and such, and then leave a note for Haruhi, saying I'm off to the tranny bar...though realistically I'm going to be looking for a Host job.

After a few hours of searching, I find a place—Redīsu no Sentaku, The Ladies Choice. And let me tell you, this is one classy host club! My boss is some guy named Chad Yagasaki. He seems to be some kind of foreigner.

"Yes, the ladies will just love you." He purrs, giving me elevator eyes.

"Wonderful." I say huskily. "When do I start?"

" !" He says, ushering me out into the hosting floor. And so begins my secretive life as a host!

**...**

Haruhi looks at me suspiciously from the dinner table and then back down at her plate of food. Turns out working as a host brings in more money than being a tranny did.

"Are you okay, Dad?" She asks, picking at her omurice. I adjust my throat to my old and shrill tranny voice.

"Of course, dear! Why wouldn't I be?" I fluster.

"I don't know...you just seem a little different." She smiles. It's already around Christmas time, so I'm glad to see she's actually smiling now...although rare.

"Well, I'm off!" I say, gathering up my bag that has all my host stuff stashed in it. I rush off towards Redīsu no Sentaku and in the back entrance. I change quickly, and then look at my schedule. Hmmm...I've been requested for an entire night by a Miss Misa Kobayashi. Interesting. I've had her before—she's a very nice lady. In fact..she could be just what I'm looking for! You see, I started being a Host so that I could meet a woman with merit and money to her name, so that I could provide a better life for Haruhi. I mean, I know it sounds horrible, but it won't just be any woman. It has to be someone I actually care about...and Misa Kobayashi has potential. Based off of my research, she's a widowed owner of a world renowned tea company with a son, Roy, who is about a year older than Haruhi.

"Hello, Fujioka-san." She says politely as I approach her with a smooth glide. I smile and bow.

"Please, Kobayashi-Hime, just call me Ryoji." I say, sliding into the booth with her.

"Then please call me Misa." She smiles back. I nod.

"As you wish, Misa-Hime."I smile, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Just Misa." She laughs, taking the tea and sipping it. "Oh," she smiles. "Mango and pear tea. It's quite pleasant." She smiles, wrapping her hands around the cup affectionately.

"Yes, it's my favourite." I chuckle, sipping my own. Unlike my other guests, she doesn't want alcohol or to flirt like crazy.

"You have good taste, Ryoji." She says, being bashful.

"Well, it is made by your company—of course its the best." I beam. Misa laughs and sets her tea down.

"Ryoji, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere this weekend." She asks shyly. I'm taken aback—I'd always thought that I'd have to be the one to ask about a real date.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful."

"Great, there's a new movie I've been wanting to see!" She says bashfully. I smile and so we spend the rest of the evening just...talking. And I genuinely enjoy it.

**...**

I enter the apartment feeling light and melodic, smiling wildly. I practically skip to my room and then flop on my bed, letting myself slip into a beautiful sleepy dream.

_ "Oh Ryoji, it's been too long." Kotoko smiles, placing one of her soft hands on the curve of my cheek. I smile sadly._

_ "Yes, it has been, my love." I say softly, allowing tears to slip._

_ "I know...about what you've been doing, Ryoji." She frowns._

_ "Kotoko, I know. I know it doesn't seem right...but I'm doing this for our daughter." I say frantically, catching her hand and pressing it closer to my cheek._

_ "I already know that." She smiles happily. "I also already know that you really do love Miss Kobayashi."_

_ "I know..I'm sorry, Kotoko." I frown. "I still love you, so, so much...but it's been so long."_

_ "I give you my blessing, Ryoji. Treat her right, and I promise, things will turn out wonderfully." Kotoko smiles softly, leaning up to peck my cheek. I frown as she drifts away from my grasp, and back over the bridge into the spirit world._

_ "Goodbye, Kotoko." I whisper._

**...**

Oh my god. What am I going to wear? WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?! I feel like a headless chicken, running around the apartment and practically ripping my hair out. Thank God Haruhi is out! I groan in frustration as I again throw open my dresser drawers and closet. I quite literally rip through the piles and hangers and eventually...I manage to find something. Breathing a breath of relief, I finish getting ready, and then leave the apartment, leaving a note for Haruhi telling her that I've gone out with my friends. Here I come, Misa Kobayashi!

**There you go! Keep reading and review!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
